John Cusack
| birth_place = Evanston, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | occupation = Actor/Screenwriter | years_active = 1983–present }} John Paul Cusack (born June 28, 1966) is an American film actor and screenwriter. He won the 1990 Most Promising Actor CFCA Award for Say Anything..., the 1998 Favorite Supporting Actor Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Con Air, and the 2000 Commitment to Chicago Award.John Cusack - Awards Early life Cusack was born in Evanston, Illinois, to an Irish Catholic family.John Cusack interviewJohn Cusack Interview-Max Movie His father, Dick Cusack (1925–2003), and siblings Ann, Joan, Bill, and Susie, are also actors; his father was also a documentary filmmaker,"Being John Cusack." guardian.co.uk. July 1, 2000. owned a film production company,[http://www.filmreference.com/film/28/John-Cusack.html John Cusack Biography (1966-)]. FilmReference.com. and was a friend of activist Philip Berrigan."Actor John Cusack on Hitler, politics and his movie 'Max'." Beliefnet.com. Cusack's mother, Nancy (née Carolan), is a former mathematics teacher and political activist. Cusack spent a year at New York University before dropping out, saying that he had "too much fire in his belly"."Actor John Cusack." NPR.org. Career Cusack gained fame in the mid-1980s after appearing in teen movies such as Better Off Dead, The Sure Thing, One Crazy Summer, and Sixteen Candles. Cusack made a cameo in the 1988 music video for "Trip At The Brain" by Suicidal Tendencies. His biggest success in that genre is arguably his starring role as Lloyd Dobler in Cameron Crowe's Say Anything. His roles broadened in the late 1980s and early 1990s with more serious-minded fare such as the political satire True Colors and the film noir thriller The Grifters. Cusack experienced box office success with his roles in the dark comedy Grosse Pointe Blank and the Jerry Bruckheimer blockbuster Con Air. In the years since, his range of films has diversified, appearing in roles such as an obsessive puppeteer in Being John Malkovich, a lovelorn record store owner in High Fidelity, and a Jewish art dealer mentoring a young Adolf Hitler in Max. He starred in the horror film 1408, based on Stephen King's short story of the same name. He next appeared as a widowed father in the Iraq War-themed drama Grace is Gone and as assassin Brand Hauser in the dark political satire, War, Inc., along with Hilary Duff and Marisa Tomei. His sister Joan Cusack and close friend Jeremy Piven have appeared in many of his films. The siblings appeared as two geeks in Sixteen Candles: John as one of Farmer Ted's posse, and Joan as the geek with the neck brace. They also appeared together in Say Anything, Grosse Pointe Blank, High Fidelity, Cradle Will Rock, Martian Child, and War, Inc.. Piven and Cusack played opposite one another in One Crazy Summer, Serendipity, Say Anything, and Grosse Pointe Blank. Cusack also had a brief cameo, seen from behind but speaking a line of dialogue, in Broadcast News, in which Joan also appeared. Piven also had roles in Say Anything, The Grifters, and Runaway Jury.One Crazy Summer (1986) - Full cast and crew Cusack was next seen in Roland Emmerich's disaster film, 2012, which was released in theaters November 13, 2009; he played Jackson Curtis, a book writer and limo driver, with his Identity and Martian Child co-star Amanda Peet. Most recently Cusack was seen in Hot Tub Time Machine, opposite Rob Corddry and Craig Robinson, which came out in March 2010. Personal and political life Since May 2005, Cusack has been an occasional contributing blogger at The Huffington Post, including an interview with Naomi Klein. He has written extensively on his opposition to the war in Iraq and his disdain for the Bush administration, calling its worldview "depressing, corrupt, unlawful, and tragically absurd".[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/john-cusack/ John Cusack - Politics on The Huffington Post]. He also appeared in a June 2008 MoveOn.org ad, where he made the claim that George W. Bush and John McCain have the same governing priorities."John Cusack Stars In MoveOn's New McCain Ad." Associated Press. June 11, 2008. In August 29, 2010, Cusack made a tweet that Fox News called caustic and expressed concern that it might be overly provocative and could possibly incite violence among less stable fans: “I AM FOR A SATANIC DEATH CULT CENTER AT FOX NEWS HQ AND OUTSIDE THE OFFICES OF DICK ARMEY AND NEWT GINGRICH-and all the GOP WELFARE FREAKS.” Fox News responded with a quote from a psychiatric consultant, Dr. Carole Lieberman: "Fans could not only be influenced because of their devotion to Cusack, the man, but also because of their love for one of the characters he plays."Jo Piazza, "John Cusack calls for "Satanic Death" of Fox News, GOP Leaders" Fox 411 Cusack has an allegiance to both the Chicago Cubs and the Chicago White Sox, for which, he says, he's "in trouble there for that."Inside the Actors Studio, December 3, 2007 He has led the crowd in a performance of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" at Wrigley Field. Cusack has trained in kickboxing for over 20 years under former world kickboxing champion Benny “The Jet’ Urquidez. He began training under Urquidez in preparation for his role in Say Anything and currently holds the rank of Level 6 black belt in Urquidez’ Ukidokan Kickboxing system.Ukidokan Black Belts and Levels. URL accessed on March 19, 2010. In March 2008, police arrested Emily Leatherman outside Cusack's home for stalking the actor. On October 10, 2008, Leatherman pled no contest and received five years probation and mandatory psychiatric counseling, and was ordered to stay away from Cusack, his home and business for the next 10 years.Accused John Cusack stalker, Emily Leatherman, accepts plea deal. New York Daily News. October 10, 2008. Filmography References External links * * * *John Cusack Interview *The Onion A.V. Club interview Category:1966 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American anti-Iraq War activists Category:American bloggers Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Cusack family Category:Living people Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Evanston, Illinois ar:جون كوزاك an:John Cusack bn:জন কুস্যাক bg:Джон Кюзак co:John Cusack da:John Cusack de:John Cusack et:John Cusack es:John Cusack fr:John Cusack fa:جان کیوساک ga:John Cusack id:John Cusack it:John Cusack he:ג'ון קיוזק hu:John Cusack nl:John Cusack ja:ジョン・キューザック no:John Cusack pl:John Cusack pt:John Cusack ru:Кьюсак, Джон sr:Џон Кјузак sh:John Cusack fi:John Cusack sv:John Cusack th:จอห์น คูแซก tr:John Cusack uk:Джон К'юсак vi:John Cusack zh:約翰·庫薩克